


No Rest for the Protectors

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Humanity, Light Angst, No Dialogue, One Shot, Politics, War, background OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: As fighting continues in the Human World, the God of Night is plagued by dark thoughts as he tries to sleep.





	No Rest for the Protectors

 

He was awake again.  He should have been sleeping, but he had too much on his mind.

 

Fighting had increased in the human world and of course the gods had to do something about it.  Even though his duties pertained to the night, he still had much to lose if things could not be sorted out soon.

 

But he couldn't worry about that now.  The council still had not decided what was to be done yet.  There were still arguments over how much involvement the gods should have in the human world to resolve this.  And especially how much bloodshed would have to be spilled if any.  It was mostly Optimus, Megatron, and Alpha Trion who were unable to find a decision to agree on.

 

He, like Eclipse and Red Alert, had been working for days just to keep the peace.  Alpha Trion kept insisting that this fighting, like history, would pass over quickly as it always has.  Optimus was trying to plea for some kind of intervention from the gods to reduce the madness and deaths the fighting was causing.  Megatron, just to spite Optimus and Alpha Trion, only got involved to just argue that the only way the stupid humans would stop fighting is if they did something drastic enough to get the human's attention and realize that fighting each other would mean nothing compared to the God's wraths.

 

And that had been all they had argued about ever since Optimus first brought up the subject.  Cyclonus wished the God hadn't because now it was making his nights as stressful as his days were going to these meetings to resolve the issue.

 

He knew humans fought often.  Even without the recent surge of fighting that had broken out in the human world, the God of Night knew that there was always some kind of fighting going on somewhere.  Humans, he hated to admit Megatron was right about this, always seemed to be driven to have conflict with each other.  And over such silly concepts like fertile land or a woman.  It was as if they simply could not find any other solution than to fight, completely destroy the other, and take everything.

 

Cyclonus knew gods were sometimes like that as well, but at least it had never amounted to wars.  Or continuous wars at least.  He did not want to remember the one they had before.

 

His thoughts turned to Tailgate suddenly.  He had already done enough to ensure her village was safe for the time being.  Whatever madness was running rampant elsewhere hadn't come close to her home yet.  But news was still trickling in to her little village and fear was spreading amongst its people.

 

...He should be with her.  She would never leave her family and friends behind to hide in safety in his home.  She would never forgive herself.  The least Cyclonus could do was stay there to help ease her worry.

 

But not with the Council still trying to figure out what to do about this outbreak of fighting amongst the humans.  He had tried to visit her before during these meetings, but it had left him too haggard and exhausted to even try again the next night.

 

Something would have to be done about this soon.  Cyclonus had to be with her.  Cyclonus had to protect his lover and her village.

 

But he was a God.  He was a God on the Council.  He had to do his duty.

 

He would not be falling asleep anytime soon.

 

END


End file.
